


Why is Snow White?

by littleberd



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd





	

"New years party everyone invited as usual diz year." North proclaims, ending the monthly meeting.

Jack scrunches his eyebrows together, "usual? Since when have the guardians held a new years party?"

Bunny's ears swivel in the waiffe's direction, he turns with a questioning eyebrow raised himself, "The betta question is why ya've Neva been mate. Every sprite, Fey, and even yokai are invited and usually come up 'ere afta North's overpriced holiday. Typically 'e celebrates Christmas with the unseen world tha' day to relax."

Jack shakes his head, "You guys do know I haven't seen ANY other sprites or holiday figures before right? How the heck would I know about this? Nobody ever _TOLD_ me anything. The only reason why I knew about the guardians at all was because of the flub-up of 68! Before then? All I knew was that I could ice things over with this hunk of wood and fly on the wind!"

Tooth rests a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, "You've really never seen any other spirits before then? And that was maybe a hundred or 2 years ago? How old are you Jack?"

"300 I think... Things get a little fuzzy when there's nothing to remember those days by, I don't exactly walk around with a calendar in my pocket." Jack mumbles, clutching his staff close to himself but giving a wary glare at them both, "And Bunny was the first spirit I remember ever seeing."

"That's why winta stays a little longer or leaves a little too soon, yah don't get informed. You really didnah mean to put out a blizzard on mah holiday... Yah really did think it was still winta time." Bunny mutters, his face turns stern a moment and then he holds his hand out to Jack, "I 'pologize mate, thought ya were 'nother winter sprite trickster tha' was messin' with me. Me and the winta court don't exactly like each other, thought you were their newest lackey."

Jack's smirk returns full force, "accepted, but You've been cheating on me Bun-bun!" Bunny splutters, North just dropped his mug of hot chocolate, Sandy's sand is stuck midair between forming a unicorn and unforming a little girl, the elves stopped mid licking their cookies, the yeti's eyes have never been that big, and Tooth's jaw drop is now forever cemented in his mind, Jack puts a single finger to Bunny's lips, surveying the shocked audience that has presented itself,"I'm talking about winter tricksters pranking Fluffy-butt over here. But if you're implying me going out with a kangaroo scars you for life I just might ask him out to get these reactions again. With a videocamera for sentimental value."

Bunny's eye twitches, "Sorry frostbite, but ah don't _Date_. Period. Pick a new candidate to mess with, preferably not in the Spring court, someone in Winta, or even bloody Fall will suit your fancy."

A new spark is set in Jack's eyes, one that Bunny has aptly dubbed the "brace yourself, winter is coming" pran-king look.

"Challenge accepted cottontail," Jack says for all to hear, that smirk of his that _promises_ damaged fur and a one way to ticket to your Witt's end is displayed sinisterly on the imps face.

"Nuh uh, relations'ips are outta bounds ya walking icicle!" Bunny refuses, shaking his head and decidedly ending this before it gets out of hand.

Jack's situated himself so he's curled over the giant fuzzball's ears and peering straight into his spring leaf eyes, "I'm hurt bun-bun! My pride as a romantic has been strucken.!"

Bunny rolls his eyes at the sprites antics, " Tis bu' a flesh wound yah'll get ova it. Now move before ah open a hole ta somewher' in brazil. Don't know how well your partic'lar species of ice cubes do in tha' tempature bu' ah can guess."

The determination on Jack's face doesn't go away, in fact it grows if anything, "Three dates! Three dates to prove that I am a champ at romance!"

A twitch of his ear has him tempted to accept, " an' if ya epic'lly fail like ah brleive yah will?"

Jack bites his lip in thought, and begrudgingly comes to a bit of bait,"I'll stave off bringing the rainbow elf back to the Warren for a while and stop kidnapping all of your carrots."

Bunny reels on him, " YOUR THE ONE THAT WAS DOING THAT!?! I WAS CHECKING MY WARDS FER **WEEKS**!!!! I'D THOUGH' I'D GONE STARKERS!! THA' LIL' BASTARD'S BEEN BULLYIN' MAH EGGS AN SOMEHOW MANAGIN' TAH SHOVE THE Gollems into the... **YOU**!!!"

Jack barely ducks the completely wrathful guardian, but Bunny doesn't leave him for a milisecond, chasing the damned newbie guardian around.

"YOU LIL' BLIGHTER! AHM GONNA KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS TO THE SUN AND WATCH YAH MELT LIKE THE POPSICLE YOU ARE!!!!" Bunny yells hopping onto a wooden beam, hands almost grasping the spry winter spirit by his ankles but all he manages to do is tickle the invisible hairs on the teenager's feet.

Bunny wobbles on his new perch, looking down and gulping at the height, stomach instantly churning. Bunny's claws are out and have sunken into the wood like fingers in clay, his body is as rigid as a plank of the organic stuff but his breathing's near hyperventilating at this point.

Jack stops, floating a few yards away in open air, "You know, I've seen plenty of cats stuck in trees but I've never seen a Bunny stuck on a crossbeam." As a testimont of just how scared he is he doesn't rise to the bait, he doesn't even _look_ at Jack. His ears stand straight up and his pupils are slitted in anxiety.

"North! You're gonna need a ladder!" Jack says, swirling to ground level and hovering just above the wooden floor. He opens a window, a harsh snow ladden breeze injects the air with a bit more bite than necessary.

"Jack! Where are you going!?" Tooth yells, hands up and unbelieving, (how ironic)"At least HELP him! You caused this-"

"Nope, Bunny exercised a little something called free will, he got his fluffy butt up there and is gonna have to stay up there until someone ELSE who he DOESN'T WANT TO MAIM takes pity on him and gets him down. And he never said no so I'm gonna go plan for the first date... Toodles." Jack's cackles echo through the happy winter storm raging. Leaving a shell shocked group of coworkers and aquantances behind. Sandy has fallen into a shocked sleep with his eyes open.


End file.
